


Stormclaw the Owl

by RuffedLemur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birds, Fan Edit, Gen, House Dondarrion, Tongue-in-cheek, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffedLemur/pseuds/RuffedLemur
Summary: A tongue-in-cheek moodboard dedicated to the true lord of House Dondarrion.





	Stormclaw the Owl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintEpithet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/gifts).



> A thank you gift for sending me the AO3 invite.

 

 

 

**Stormclaw** belongs to **[SaintEpithet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/SaintEpithet)**

* * *

 

Image sources, all from **[unsplash ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2F&t=NGRjZmQ4N2FhZTQ2MjE2NTRkYTlmYTM1ZDRkNGE5NWY1OTBjYjFjMSxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1)**(except for the "Rebellion" and "Stormclaw" squares, which were made by me in krita): 

[The hungry owl…](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FTTFJNp9JISM&t=M2ViNWQwMjA4NGYzNTc0ZDVjM2VjODkyMjk4OWI2MjRmOGM3OGExYSxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1) photo by [Philip Marsh](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2F%40ukmarshdesigns&t=YThhM2FhZDJhMmViOTA1MWIwN2UwNzdlYWJlNDAzMzMzOGY1NjdhYyxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1), [Striking a light in a dark room photo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FXLuUCA1NGa4&t=NmVhMjJhNGM1NGEzYjJkYzM0NDViNmJlNTQ2MzUyZjA4OGE5YjI1MSxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1) by [Elijah Hiett](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2F%40elijahdhiett&t=Y2I5YjdhYzJlMGM5ODMzNzE0ZWM4Njg3M2I4MDk3Zjk5YzJjNjM0YyxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1), [Saint Marc récompensant les vertus 1556](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FzkKHbT6ICj8&t=ZjQ4NGE4NWNhZmZlMzJiODBlMzkxYjc3YmJhZGVhZDQyMjNmZThkMixKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1) photo by [Sandra Ollier](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2F%40sandraollier&t=MTkyNGJiZDEwNjEwNTQyNjc3ZGE0MTY3MTQwODFkMGYzN2U4ZGQzNixKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1)

[Great Horned Owl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FdL_g4NrMx_I&t=MjQ0NDM1NmQ0MDM1OTc1MzYxNzQzOGE0ZDUwNDJiNWNhNTljNTg4YyxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1) photo by [Ryk Naves](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2F%40ryk&t=NGRhMzNlODJmOWI1N2Y0NmU2YmJlNzE2ZGRjZGQ0YWQ4MzQxZWY2NCxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1), [Sturbridge dishes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FwP9yLk_VKI8&t=NTU0MGQ5OGI1M2IxYzI4YmQ0MDM0OTMzYTFhN2M3ZmJiNmY3OGMzYSxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1) photo by [Jennifer Burk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2F%40jenandjoon&t=ZTA1Zjg2M2FlOWIxOTRhYzIxYzUxZTU3OTIxNzg0MDk0NDg4MTVhNyxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1)

[Autumnal glow](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FjABZVtJtbjk&t=ZjM3MDM0ZjE4ZTAxOTBkNjBhOTkxNTYyZTM3MDg4OTYwNWQ0M2ZlMSxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1) photo by [Annie Spratt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2F%40anniespratt&t=MmM4ODAyNGI0ZjA1OTMyZTQwMWM4NTM3ZDllM2Q3YTM3ZGNmY2Q0MyxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1), [Incoming eagle owl photo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2F4LP6LjD8DbM&t=MTQwNGY2ZWQzZGYzNDk2OTNiNmY4YjFhZDc2N2YzNjk5NWMyNzQ2MSxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1) by [Gunilla S-Granfalk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2F%40granfalk&t=M2Y5ZjNjYmZmN2JmMTc0NDhiZTAyZTUxY2IxMDBkZThhODlmMjRhNSxKTnZwTHNRcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHnYwFe4zJrNABc1g_xesg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fruffedlemurandgrouse.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181100329267%2Fimage-sources-all-from-unsplash-1-the-hungry&m=1)


End file.
